


A Satisfied Cat

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: “I, I just wanted us to take our breaks together.”“Can’t get enough of me, huh?”
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A Satisfied Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the absolutely adorable NayuReon Animate Cafe collab

Nyankotarou was having a very peaceful nap. The break room was currently empty with no bothersome humans around. They were probably hard at work. Well, most of them anyway. Ahhh, she was going to nap until the manager left her dinner out. 

“Damn it, where is Nayuta!” 

A loud voice awoke her, and she hissed at the intruder. Of course, it was Reon. Of course he was yelling about Nayuta. When was he never yelling about him? 

“Oh, you’re here, Nyankotarou.” 

He reached out to pat her, and she jumped away before he touched her. 

“If cats could smirk, I swear you’re smirking right now…” Reon muttered, a defeated expression on his face. 

He wasn’t wrong. She did like to tease him. It was so very cute how he tried to gain her affection while getting mad that Nayuta needed to do absolutely nothing. 

“Don’t suppose you’ve seen Nayuta?” Reon slumped into a chair, sighing. 

“He’s supposed to be checking the inventory, but I checked the storeroom and he’s not there. You think he’s on his break? But he’s not here. He was looking a little pale so maybe Kenta-san sent him home?”

Nyankotarou licked her paw as Reon talked to himself, something he was prone to doing when he was alone. She listened to enough of these to know that most of his thoughts were about Nayuta. Did he even realise how often he talked about a person he supposedly disliked? Perhaps she needed to get hold of a recorder and play it back for Reon one of these days. 

“Eh, whatever, I’m going to eat. Do you want anything, Nyankotarou? Oh, wait, Kenta-san said not to feed you.” 

She stretched her body while Reon went on again. Humph, apparently she got chubbier since she found her way here, but they didn’t know what they were missing. She was adorable no matter how much she weighed. 

Oh, Nayuta was coming! 

Nyankotaru leapt off the table, reaching the door just as it swung open. Nayuta! She purred, rubbing against his leg. 

“Get off me.” He scowled. 

She looked up at him, still purring. He didn’t attempt to remove her. She knew he didn’t mean it. His meow was always worse than his bite. After all, he didn’t abandon her when he could have. 

“Nayuta!” Reon called out from the other side of the break room. 

“What.” He walked further in, going straight to the coffee pot. 

Nyankotarou knew Kenta always made sure a fresh pot was on for Nayuta, no matter how busy he was. 

“Where were you?” 

“Haa? I was checking the inventory.”

“Huh, I was in the storeroom earlier and didn’t see you.”

“Maybe you need glasses like Satozuka.” 

“What! My eyesight is perfectly fine, thank you very much.” 

“Oh, I see how it is, you wanted a secret make-out session in the storeroom.”

“N-no! Don’t talk rubbish!”

A secret what now? Nyankotarou’s ears perked up. Oho, since when did those two get together? Did she miss some incident that pushed them to admit their feelings? Did Reon get jealous because Nayuta kept having requests from customers to make their coffee? Did Nayuta throw a fit at how often the ladies requested Reon to take a picture with them? Did she miss their first kiss?! How did it all go down? She needed to know. 

“I, I just wanted us to take our breaks together.” 

“Can’t get enough of me, huh?” 

“Shut up! How do you say such things with a straight face?” Reon turned away, but Nyankotarou spotted the blush on his face. 

“Because it’s the truth?” Nayuta had taken a sip of his coffee, but he put down the cup. His arms wrapped around Reon’s waist, his lips pressing a kiss to his nape. 

The blush on his face deepened. 

“Nayuta! Nyankotarou’s staring!” Reon protested. 

Liar. He was enjoying Nayuta’s lips. How dare he use her as an excuse? 

“Let her stare.” Nayuta pushed Reon so that his back was against the wall. His palm pressed against the wall, blocking Reon from escaping. 

Nyankotarou doubted Reon wanted to leave. Not from how he was looking at Nayuta. Full of longing and desire. His lips were parted as he waited for Nayuta to close the gap between them. His eyes fluttered shut when their lips met, a look of absolute bliss on his face. Reon pulled Nayuta’s body towards him, wanting more. 

It was only until the microwave dinged that they parted, panting. 

“Nyankotarou’s still staring.” Reon pointed out. 

“Probably hungry.” Nayuta pressed one more kiss on his lips, before rummaging through the cupboard. 

“Hey, you okay?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were looking pale earlier…” 

“I’m fine.” Nayuta replied a little too quickly. “Want another kiss to prove I’m fine?” 

“I won’t say no to that.” 

Nyankotarou wondered if they were going to start another make-out session before Nayuta gave her food. No matter. Be it her eating or them kissing, she was a satisfied cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Having some writer's block and decided to write from Nyankotarou's POV and this is what came out.
> 
> I turned her into a Nayuta fangirl and NayuReon shipper. (♡´艸`)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
